Saturday Night Dates
by liadra
Summary: Sequel to Two Steps Behind. Story is about a little tied up scenario, so it is rated M of course.


**This is just a little sequel to my story **_**Two Steps Behind.**_

**I have mentioned some handcuffs there, without really thinking about it. And when some of you asked me to write a little handcuff scenario, I simply couldn't get it out of my head. **

**I didn't want to add another chapter to **_**Two Steps Behind**_**, because I like the ending so far. But as the two stories are related somehow, I decided to do a little sequel.**

_**Anyway, I hope you like it!**_

_**Best,  
**__**liadra**_

_**Saturday Night Dates**_

Saturday night and Jack Shepard was nervous. He hasn't been on a date for almost two years now. Sure, he knew her for three month already and he knew her better, than any other woman he had ever asked on a date, but he was kinda out of practice. At least he felt so.

It's been five days since she came to him and told him, she wanted to be with him. And after three month of longing for each other and two really bad weeks after he got back from the others, things on the island were still crazy and he still had a lot of stuff on his plate and he still was searching for a way to get them all off the island. But besides all this crap, the last five days were the happiest, he could remember for a long time.

With a satisfied smile Jack looked at the blanket he had put on the ground in front of his tent. He had made her dinner. Fish and some vegetables from Sun's garden, fruits and even some chocolate, Rose had given him. It was the first time he had cooked for her. Indeed it was the first time he had cooked since they crashed on this island. Jack looked down the beach. He couldn't see anybody and once again he congratulated himself to the decision to settle down in some distance to the other tents, when he came back. After the hatch was gone, he really needed a place where he could find some privacy, a place where he didn't see and hear everything that was going on in the camp. And right now, he was glad that not everybody in the camp could see and hear what was going on at this place. He gave his improvised dinner a last proofing look. Maybe it wasn't the most spectacular or the most exciting first date she ever had, but he really hoped she would like it. He had done his best, given the limited possibilities and the fact he had to deal the whole afternoon with a broken arm some of the survivors had gotten from falling down a rock. He had to splint it with a piece of wood. Jack took a deep breath trying to get over his frustration that even the most usual injuries were such a big deal on this island and that he never could give the professional help he wanted to. With another deep breath he forced himself to focus on the evening that was hopefully free of any emergencies. He had big plans.

With a soft smile, he touched the handcuffs in the back pocket of his jeans. If everything turned out the way he had planned she nevertheless would remember this date as a very special one. Jack smiled a little brighter. He hadn't forgotten the playful little talk about that subject they had the night she told him she loved him. Actually he was thinking a lot about it. The image of Kate, handcuffed in front of him was something he couldn't get out of his head. And the fact she constantly had teased him because of his statement, that he got some handcuffs at home - which actually was a lie - made feel him a little competitive about the whole thing. Still smiling, he nodded to himself. "God, this is going to be so much fun" He thought.

--------------------------

An hour later, they had finished dinner and were now sitting together talking. Jack watched her fascinated while she was telling him a funny story about a friend of hers and once again he was kind of stunned by her natural beauty. She was wearing her khakis and a clean white t-shirt. Her brown curls were falling loosely around her shoulders giving off the sweet smell of apples, he noticed every time he got close enough.

"What?" She asked, a questioning and somehow amused expression on her face.

"Nothing."

"You are starring at me."

"I am not starring."

"Course you are. Is there something in my face?" With a bright smile she whipped the area around her mouth.

"There is nothing" Jack laughed. "I was just thinking how pretty you look tonight."

"Well, you said I have to, remember?" Kate said smiling and as she noticed his confused look, she continued. "You said a date every Saturday night and all I have to do is look pretty. So I did my best, given the circumstances."

"You always look pretty, Kate." Jack smiled back at her.

She flushed a little and then she bent forward and kissed him. Jack made a surprised little noise, but kissed her back passionately.

"Wow" He said breathlessly, when she finally pulled out of their kiss and looked at him with a sexy smile.

"You didn't get me a dessert, so..."

"I did." He reached inside his backpack, he had dropped next to his tent.

"Chocolate?" She whispered and her green eyes became brighter as he handed her the candy bar. "Where did you..."

"You like it?" Jack smiled.

"I love it. I haven't had chocolate since...well, I don't know."

His smile grew brighter as he watched her unwrapping the candy. She broke it in two pieces and offered him one.

Jack shook his head. "No, I don't want one. It is all yours."

"You sure? I don't mind to share."

"No, it is okay. Just enjoy."

And so she did. With closed eyes, she enjoyed the sensation of the slowly melting chocolate on her tongue. Jack watched her in awe. She almost looked like she did when they were making love.

"Wow" He grinned. "Must be one piece of chocolate."

Kate opened her eyes and smiled at him. Slowly she put the last little piece into her mouth. "Wanna share now?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded.

She crawled into his lap and kissed him, the sweet taste of chocolate still on her tongue.

"That was delicious." She said breathlessly, as they finally came up for some air. "Dinner too" She grinned. "I didn't know you cook so well."

"You constantly underestimate me, Kate." Jack said with a grin on his face.

"You always proof me wrong." She whispered and kissed him again.

"This is really a great date, Jack." Kate said after a few minutes. "I definitely like that rule. Are you going to cook for me every Saturday?"

"I don't know. There is a lot of other stuff we can do, you know." Jack mumbled while he was kissing her neck. "Besides it was pretty hard work, too."

"Other stuff?" She moaned. "What do you mean with other stuff?"

"You will see." He answered while he rubbed his stubbly chin over her sensitive skin.

"Do I have to wait for our second date to see?" Kate moaned out a little louder now.

"No, you don't."

Kate backed away a little and looked at him. "I don't?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"I thought just dinner would be kind of lame for a first date." He grinned wickedly. "So, in fact I have planned a whole entertainment program."

"An entertainment program? What exactly do you have on your mind, Jack?"

"Just be a little patient, okay? I promise you will like it."

"I can't wait to see." She said and kissed him once more.

"I'll show you inside." He whispered against her mouth.

Kate nodded and immediately Jack was up and offered her a hand.

Inside his tent he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, while he slowly walked them to the tree in the back of the tent, he had used to fix the tarp. He leant against it, still holding her firmly to his chest. Their kissing became more passionate and urgent with every second and as her hands found its way under his shirt, he reminded himself to stay focussed. He lifted her up a little and sat down with her, Kate sitting in his lap now.

A deep groan escaped his lips, when she pressed her mouth against his neck, kissing him almost aggressively, before she pushed him back a little further, so that his back made contact with the rough surface of the tree behind him.

"Jack" She whispered and then her hands slipped under his shirt, touching him impatiently. She couldn't wait and Jack loved how eager and responsive she was, whenever it came to this. Her hands were tugging now on the hem of his shirt. With a knowing smile he lifted up his arms, so she could take it off.

"Jack" She repeated breathlessly into his ear while she pulled the shirt over his head. And then he felt the cool metal around his wrists, a second before he heard the clicking noise.

Kate leant back on her heels, a wicked grin on her face. "I told you, maybe I would be faster."

Instinctively Jack tugged on his chains and then starred at her in complete disbelief. "How did you..."

"You constantly underestimate me, Jack." She told him still grinning.

"I saw it in your jeans." She explained. "And then I noticed that tree you were pushing me to, the stick you used to fix your tarp. Perfect height..."  
She giggled. "And well, I remembered our talk and combined a little...and so here you are."

Jack watched her, his mouth still lightly open in total surprise. She grinned back at him, the look on her face absolutely pleased by her own smart move.

"You can't...I..." He said, still to confused to form a complete sentence.

"Of course I can. I have to." She raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "You are such a naughty boy, Jack. This is our first date and you were planning to handcuff me to a tree?"  
Slowly she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jack. Really. But I can't let you go through with such a bad behaviour." She gave him an apologizing smile. "I'm really sorry. But you have to be punished."

Once again she shook her head like she was really disappointed and Jack couldn't help but smiled. She looked so cute. And even if things had turned out different, than he had planned, it would be fun anyway.

She smiled and then she leant in and kissed him. It was a soft and sensual kiss and Jack was surprised, that the fact, he couldn't move his hands to touch her, seemed to make the kiss even more intense.

He made a disappointed little noise, when she broke the kiss and looked at him, still smiling.

"Okay, so you caught me. Now open it." He said, smiling back at her.

"Are you crazy, Jack? Of course I don't do such a stupid thing."

"So you are planning to take advantage of me?"

"Maybe later." She said.

With a sexy smile, Kate reached down and cupped his cock in her palm, while she held his gaze. Slowly his eyes became a little darker, his breathing a little faster. Kate squeezed him gently.

"What do you think you are doing here?" He hissed.

"Making you hard?" Kate smiled innocently and squeezed him a little harder. She moaned softly as he bit his lip, still watching her intensely.

"Mhm, looks like it works" She whispered.

Jack bucked up his hips a little and groaned. "You know that you will pay for this later, right?" He asked.

"I know" She answered huskily. "And I'm looking forward to it."

"Uncuff me. Now." He demanded.

"No." She simply said and then she stood up. Jack watched her confused. She bent down and touched his cheek gently with her hand. "I'll be back soon, I promise." She whispered into his ear and then started to walk away.

"Kate" He yelled. "Kate dammit, you can't..."

Kate stopped. She turned around and looked at him a moment. Then she smiled and finally walked out of his tent.

-------------------------

Jack let fall his head against the tree behind him and groaned out in frustration. It must be nearly half an hour now. Where the hell was she? If she wanted to play it this way, fine. But dammit, she should be here and take care of what she had already done to him. He looked down to the clearly visible bulge in front of his jeans. He was sitting there for half an hour now, waiting for her to come back. And all he could do was thinking about all the things she would do when she finally would be here. And this was not helping.

"Jack? Hey Jack, you here?"

It was Sayid. Hastily Jack sat up and raised his head, so hopefully Sayid couldn't see the handcuffs. Then he pulled up his knees in an attempt to hide his other problem, too. The next moment Sayid was standing in his tent.

"Sayid" Said Jack, while he was trying to look relaxed. "What's going on?"

"I was just looking for some pain killer. This guy Bill, you know the one with the broken arm, asked me to get some for him."

"You need me?" Jack asked and held his breath, waiting for Sayid's answer, hoping the best.

"No. Don't need you. He is just a little in pain. But that's normal, right?"

"Of course." Jack breathed out in relief. "It is in my backpack outside the tent." He said. "Take what you need."

Sayid gave him a curious look. "You okay? You look a little distracted."

"I'm fine." Jack said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm fine Sayid, really" Jack reassured him.

The other man hesitated for a moment and Jack was really afraid he wouldn't buy it.

"All right" Sayid finally nodded. "I'll take the medicine then."

He turned around to leave when Jack asked: "Hey Sayid, have you seen Kate?"

Sayid stopped. "Yeah, I have. She is sitting on the beach with Claire."

Jack mumbled something that sounded like a curse and Sayid looked at him in surprise.

"Thanks" Jack finally managed. "Tell Bill, I will come to check on him tomorrow."

"Sure" Sayid said, still a suspicious look on his face before he finally left his tent.

"Dammit" Jack hissed out. What the hell was she thinking she was doing? He dropped his head back against the tree, while he tried to calm down a little. It didn't really work. The thought that she was sitting on the beach chatting with Claire, while she knew damn well, he was waiting here for her to come back, made him even a little harder.

-------------------------

Ten minutes later, he heard footsteps outside the tent again. He took the same position like before and watched the entrance in a mixture of fear and anticipation. The tarp was pushed away and Jack breathed out in relief as he noticed it was her.

"Hey" She said softly. "How are you?"

"Dammit Kate, where the hell have you been?"

"You missed me?" She asked teasingly.

"What the hell were you thinking, Kate?" Jack hissed out. "Sayid was here."

"Really?" She laughed, obviously finding the thought very amusing. "What did you tell him?"

"I guess he didn't notice anything. But I'm not sure. It was embarrassing."

"Poor baby." She walked to him until she stood right in front of him and without making any fuss, she took her t-shirt off and tossed it to the ground . Kate held his gaze while she sat down straddling his legs. "But now I'm here." She whispered into his ear and then her eyes travelled down his body to the impressive bulge in front of his pants.

"And someone seems to be really excited to see me, huh?"

"Don't push it too far, Kate." He growled in a low and threatening tone.

"You seem a little frustrated." She smiled and lifted her hand to touch his lips. Gently her index finger followed the curve of his upper lip. Immediately Jack opened his mouth to caress her finger with his tongue and Kate shivered lightly.

"Did you think about all the things I would do with you when I would be back?" She whispered. Her voice was husky and so sexy, Jack felt himself grow a little harder only by the sound of it.

His eyes became a little wider as he watched her lick her lips and he nodded. "Com'ere" He whispered.

Slowly she bent forward and kissed him. Jack tugged on his chains once more. "Open it" He groaned into her mouth.

"I can't" She gave him an apologizing look. "Not yet."

Then she placed her finger on his chin and started to draw a line down his throat, his chest, his stomach until she reached the top of his jeans. She looked up and smiled before her fingertips began to gently drum against his erection.

Jack took a sharp breath. After all that time she had left him alone with all these thoughts, he was oversensitive now. "Dammit Kate, stop teasing." He groaned almost a little angry.

"Why?" She asked innocently, her fingers keeping their rhythm.

"Because I said so. So stop teasing now and open this damn handcuffs."

"You really think you are in the position to give orders, Jack?" She grinned amused.

"I waited here for nearly an hour for you to come back. You have to..."

"It wasn't an hour, Jack." She said, before she bent down to press tiny little kisses all over his left shoulder. "Besides, if you wouldn't be such a naughty boy, I wouldn't have to punish you." She lifted her head, so her face was only inches away from his.

"You're having fun, right?" Jack couldn't fight the smile, gracing his lips now. She was having so much fun she looked like she might burst every minute.

"This is definitely one of the best days in my life." She said with a bright smile. "And god, I'm going to have so much more fun with you, babe."

"Kate you have to...you can't...open it." He stammered.

"Hm" Kate sat back and looked at him. "Seems you really don't get it, huh?"

He didn't response. Instead he tugged impatiently on his chains again.

"Okay, I will try to make it really clear, so that even the really, really stubborn ones will get it." Kate said indulgently, while she had a hard time not to laugh at the look he shot her.

"Actually it is very, very simple. You are here, handcuffed to a tree. And correct me if I am wrong, but that means, I am the one in control. So we do it exactly the way I wanna do it. And I definitely will enjoy this a little longer."

She gave him a mildly smile. "So you can stop tugging on your chains and look at me, like I am the bad girl here, because we both know you deserve it."

"Sooner or later you have to open it." He said and a wicked grin spread over his face. "And we both know what will happen then."

"Well, think of later." She said and bent her head, so her hairs were stroking lightly over his upper body while she moved downwards. Jack shut his eyes and moaned out as she pressed an open mouthed kiss on his still covered erection. Kate raised her upper body and with a sexy smile she opened her bra and tossed it to the ground before she crawled up again, her breasts lightly brushing against him all her way up. And then she kissed him. Her tongue slid into his mouth, searching his. Jack moaned out as a shiver rushed through his body, he simply couldn't control. The need to touch her seemed to be unbearable now.

Kate kissed him passionately while her hands were travelling down again. When she reached her destination she unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hand inside. Jack groaned out desperately at the feeling of her soft little hand enveloping him. Slowly she began to stroke him.

"Dammit Kate, I can't stand it much longer."

She stopped. Gently she touched his cheek and looked at him. "That bad?" She whispered.

He just nodded. "I want you to uncuff me." He said.

"But this is supposed to be a punishment, Jack. I can't do it now."

"You don't think letting me wait all this time wasn't enough? Do you have any idea what it was like to wait for you, think about you..."

"It made you hot, huh? And hard..."

"Please." Jack whispered, his voice sounding almost desperately now.

"Oh man" Kate moaned. "Did I ever tell you how much I love it, when you are begging?"

"I'm not begging. I'm just..."

"You are begging and it makes me so wet, Jack." She whispered and smiled as he bucked his hips against her a little harder.

"You want to see, how wet it makes me?" Kate asked huskily.

Jack starred at her, his eyes half closed and nodded. It was the only answer he was able to give her right now.

She stood up and took off her pants. Jack watched her intensely, his whole body completely still now, his fists clenched.

She hold his gaze, while she moved to stand in front of him, his slim hips between her lightly spread legs, her dripping centre only inches away from his face.

"God." Jack moaned as he leant in and his nose made softly contact with the soaked garment.

"Just look" Kate mumbled and pushed him back a little.

But there was no way to just look at her. Looking wasn't enough. Smelling wasn't enough. He had to taste her, feel her. With an impatient groan he shook her hands from his shoulders and pressed his mouth against her.

Once again, she grabbed his shoulders. This time not to push him away, but to steady herself, as her legs were trembling all of a sudden. She let him kiss her a few seconds. Not because she wanted to please him. It was more that she couldn't move or think right now. That was what he did to her and there was simply no way to resist him. She had never met somebody like him. He could make her dizzy with just a look from his beautiful brown eyes. And he could make her wet with another certain look from those eyes. Not to mention what he did to her with just a few words, spoken in this low, husky voice, she was the only person who was allowed to hear. And he was knowing that so well. And he was using it shamelessly.

Kate looked down at him, his head between her legs, his arms stretched up behind his neck, it must be painful. And she thought that it has never been harder to resist him, than right now. Part of her just wanted to uncuff him, hug him and tell him how much she loved him. But the other part won this time. Slowly she took a step back. "No" she said.

"Kate please, don't. I need..."

"I know." She gently touched his cheek. "I know and you will."

Jack looked at her for a moment. Then he looked at her panties. "Take it off" He said.

"Hey" She laughed at his demanding tone and the determined look on his face. "I thought I made it clear. You are not the one bossing me around here, mister."

"I am not bossing you around. I just need...if you don't let me use my hands, please let me use my mouth, Kate."

"Not yet." She said.

"That's not fair."

"It is not." Kate sighed. "But you know what? I am the nice lady with the key. So I decide how this is going to be. And now stop complaining, Jack."

Jack gave her a look, but didn't say anything and Kate smiled at him in amusement. He looked so damn cute with that stubborn look in his eyes, his lips that were pressed firmly together in an attempt to get back some control, although he already knew he was completely lost.

"So, did you finally get it, babe?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Since when do you call me babe?"

"Since you are looking so damn hot, half naked and handcuffed to that tree." Slowly her eyes travelled down his body. She licked her lips, obviously enjoying the sight immensely. "God, I wish I had a camera." She grinned.

Jack flushed and she had to stop herself from crawling into his lap and kissing him.

"So" She said huskily. "If you want me to take my panties off, beg me."

He took a deep breath. His eyes were almost black now. "Take it off now, Kate. Please." He whispered. "I need to..."

With a soft moan she hooked her thumbs inside the waistband. Slowly she slid the garment down her legs, while she was watching him, watching her. When she was done, she knelt down and pulled on his jeans. Jack lifted up his hips eagerly to help her and when his pants were finally out of the way she sat on his lap again.

"You know there is not much I wouldn't do, if you beg me like this, right?" She whispered and then she kissed him.

"Open the handcuffs. Please." He said.

"Smartass" Kate smiled. "I can't. Not yet." And with that she raised her hips and sank down on him in one smooth move, making both of them groan out in pure pleasure.

"God, you are deep." She moaned and then she began to rock against him. His hips bucked up in response, meeting every of her movements eagerly. Kate bent down to kiss him and quickly their rhythm became faster and more passionate.

"Uncuff me, Kate." Jack moaned out hoarsely after a few minutes, so Kate finally opened her eyes to look at him.

"If I uncuff you now, you will flip me over and slow things down to get back control."

"I won't." His voice sounded pleading now, desperately.

"I don't believe you, Jack" She whispered. "You will do it. And you will hold back, to make me come first."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I just want you to not hold back this time. That's all."

"That's all" He repeated like she was crazy.

"And I want you to come first this time."

"If you keep doing this, I will." He moaned.

"That's the point, Jack. I want to make you come first. Please Jack, let me make you come."

"Kate please, you won't regret it. I promise."

"Oh I'm sure, I wouldn't. But it is not going to happen."

"Kate."

She smiled. "That's it. And now stop complaining."

His only answer was a frustrated groan.

She bent down, whispering into his ear. "If I am done with you, you can do all those...things you have on your mind, I promise."

Jack closed his eyes and moaned as he felt her lips slowly moving from his neck along his collarbone to his shoulder.

"You can touch me, wherever you want to touch me." Kate smiled against his skin, as she felt his hips buck up a little harder. "And of course you can kiss me, wherever you want to kiss me."

Jack tugged on his chains violently now. "Damn it, Kate." He hissed out.

"Patience, Jack. You have to be patient." She lifted her head and looked at him, smiling, before she bent down again to softly nibble on his bottom lip. "It will be worth it." She whispered into his mouth. Jack kissed her passionately, while she moved her hips faster and faster. If he at least could hold her, pull her a little closer, bury himself a little deeper...

"Kate please, I need...I really need..."

"Yeah, me too." She whispered before she reached behind his head. The next moment he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against his body. With a sigh she buried her face in the crook of his neck, enjoying his embrace and his strength immensely.

"Thank you" He whispered into her ear and she smiled.

And when she felt his firm grip on her hips, stilling her movements, Kate lifted her head.

"Jack please" She said. "Don't. Let it go." She looked at him, her beautiful emerald eyes pleading now. "Give me everything." She whispered.

"You already have everything, Kate." And with that, he loosened his grip, giving her back control. And moments later he came inside of her. So hard, he thought he probably might die. Kate held him close while he spilled himself into her over and over. And when there simply was nothing left, he could give her, he buried his face on her neck, inhaling her scent. When he finally was able to move again, he lifted his head to look at her. Her face showing nothing else than love - for him.

"Hey" She whispered and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"I love you" He said and then he flipped her over and made her pay. And when she finally came beneath him, screaming his name, Jack was with her again.

Later that night, Jack propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her. They had made love several times and were both exhausted now but simply couldn't get enough from each other.

"I really enjoyed this, you know." He said. "But you have to give me back those handcuffs now."

"Why?" She asked smiling.

"None of your business." He answered her with an innocent look.

"They are already in your pants, silly."

"How did you..."

"I did." With an amused laugh she lightly slapped him on his shoulder. "But next time, try to be a little more subtle okay?"


End file.
